Andrew Viterbi developed a decoding algorithm in the 1960s that is now known as the Viterbi algorithm. A decoder that implements the Viterbi algorithm is known as a Viterbi decoder. The Viterbi algorithm is used to decode a particular convolutional code using maximum-likelihood concepts, and Viterbi decoders currently decode data communications, wired communications, and wireless voice communications. Viterbi decoders, unfortunately, are relatively resource hungry for industries constrained in every consideration by power limitations. Thus, any reduction in the power consumed by Viterbi decoders would be advantageous, in particular, for mobile applications.